


Happy Birthday, Kitten

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gifts, Happy, M/M, teethrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Kenma's birthday was a day for him, and only him. Kuroo made sure that was possible, even when he's a bit busy with work.





	

    A few new games from friends and family, some apple pie, and probably the strongest tea Kenma had ever drank, filled the boy's day.

    College hadn’t exactly been easy thus far, but Kenma also wasn’t complaining - much. It usually came when Kuroo decided that he would make a better blanket than textbooks the night before finals, or if the other had gotten a bit frisky during lecture, in the back of the hall. Not to mention the surplus of similar occurrences which had arrived since the two began dating.

    “Oi! Kenma!” Hinata bounced up to the other as he arrived back at his dorm. The carrot top jumpy as a rabbit while he smiled wide handing over a sealed envelope-well an envelope which at one time had been sealed, anyways. The other was snickering as he wished Kenma Happy Birthday for the umpteenth time since waking him at five sharp with a somewhat failed attempt at breakfast. Although, that had also been Hinata’s plan, which he proceeded to drag Kenma around the campus half the day on a wild goose chase, which would end up with him at a small party in a nearby cafe.

    Pulling a card from the folded paper with his name on it, Kenma looks over a picture of a German Shepard puppy on the front. The speech bubble that used to say “Get well soon ” was scratched out with pen and “Happy” was written above, “birthday” below.

   It wouldn’t take an AP student to know who sent the card, and Kenma flipped it open. More scratched out words were inside, as well as a square with some squiggles drawn on top of it. It took a moment, but Kenma was able to tell it was suppose to be a present box complete  with a bow.

     _Kitten I hope you get this before you start playing any new game. Hell I'll probably text you to make sure.  I’ve got another gift for you to open at my dorm. If I left for work don’t wait. Bokuto is going to film your reaction for me._

There were also a few poorly drawn emojis below the message. Maybe a cat? And that one which looks like it is sticking out its tongue? Probably. Either way, Kenma placed his new property on a small table which was in the dorm, to begin with. Not bothering to tell Hinata where he was going - the other knew before he did anyways - Kenma left to go to Kuroo’s dorm.

    No sooner than when he got out the door, Kenma got a text. Kuroo was informing him he had to go to work.

_Are u sure u dont want me to wait?_

    Kuroo responds at once.

_Nah go for it besides Bokuto is there and he can send me the video_

 Kenma didn’t argue, he had learned not to at this point.

    Reaching the other’s dorm, Kenma knocks, but by the time his knuckles were going to hit the door a second time, the wooden slab was thrown open. Bokuto was smiling so wide his face had to be near cramping.

    “Come on in!” he sweeps his arm in a gesture to invite Kenma in, although his tone was more like someone form a game show being called from the audience to participate and possibly win big.

     Something was definitely going on. And if the washing machine sized box wrapped in cat print birthday paper didn’t scream suspicious, Kenma didn’t know what did. (Maybe Bokuto’s unwashed socks on the coffee table?)

    “Kuroo’s in the box, isn’t he?” Kenma asks Bokuto, whose eyes widen to the size of saucers and he rapidly shakes his head ‘no’.

    “Kuroo’s at work! He left not long ago!”

    “He would have passed me on his way there.” Kenma replies boardly and pulls out his phone. Sending a text, a sound came from inside the box. Sighing, Kenma pulled the lid up.

     “Kuroo-” only he wasn’t in the box. His phone, another video game, a note, and another, smaller box sat in the bottom. Bokuto was laughing harder than when someone fell for the ‘I tried to catch fog’ joke. (That someone may or may not have been Kageyama.)

    Kenma tipped the box on its side, having a snaking suspicion Bokuto might box him up if he weren’t careful.

    Going for the note, he opened it up. It was actually the receipt for whatever had been in the box before. A ridiculous amount of microwavable goldfish shaped bread stuffed with red curry.

    Setting Kuroo’s phone near Bokuto’s smelly socks, Kenma picked up the copy of yet another new video game. The used sticker in the corner was partly torn so he couldn’t tell how much it had been bought for. It was also a title Kenma hadn’t heard of before. Setting it aside, he picked up the smaller box. Becoming more and more conscious of Bokuto getting closer with his phone.

    Unwrapping the paper which matched the wrapping of the large box, Kenma turned to look at Bokuto with a questioning gaze. He just waved back, which sent Kenma’s eyes to roll to the ceiling. In his hands was a Victoria’s Secret box. These gifts were getting weirder and weirder.

     _‘I swear if he thinks I will wear lingerie_ …’ Kenma sighs to himself and flips the flowery box open. Thankfully it wasn't a bra and pantie set. Although, Kuroo’s drawings were getting better. There was some doodles of undergarments and writing which was read in his mind in Kuroo’s voice.

    “ _No lingerie here kitten. But if youbwere hoping dont be afraid to tell me~”_

    This time, there was a winking emoji drawn with a little devil one. At least he could tell what they were this time. Oh and would you look at that, Kuroo’s writing even includes typos.

     There was an ironic printed shirt folded neatly in a layer of white tissue paper. Cats drifting around in space... It was pretty much every cat meme one could think of.

   “This is cool.” Kenma says turning partly towards Bokuto. “Thank you,” he says looking into the camera before closing the box. Jeez, Kuroo must be like a cat-oholic - not to be mistaken with Catholic. - or something.

    Bokuto turns the camera off and laughs a bit. “I don't know why he wanted me to film it. There wasn’t much of a reaction.” he shrugs a bit.

    “Oh, there is some pie in the fridge. As always stay as long as ya want.” Bokuto gives a wave as he turns. He probably had plans or something.

    Skipping the offer of pie, Kenma had enough of it earlier as it was he decides he's going to nap. Kuroo’s phone buzzes, the video was probably sent. And Kenma decides to send Hinata a message that he would be staying with Kuroo for the night...and promptly turns his phone off as he gets about five replies in as many seconds.

    

   It could have been a few minutes or a few hours, but Kenma wakes at the sound of the door unlocking and Kuroo coming in. The male blinked in surprise as he spots Kenma. “I thought I said not to wait up.”

    “I didn’t.” Kenma sits up slowly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “...Just figured hearing ‘Thank you’ from me, would be better than a video.” he stretches slowly and hunches his shoulders. “Thank you, Kuroo.”

   “Your welcome, kitten.” Kuroo smirks and sits down on his bed, pulling Kenma to his chest. “You know, if you wanted to use your coupon you could just tell me.” Confusion wasn’t the first thing Kenma felt, but the emotion quickly swamped his mind.

    “What do you mean?” Kenma asks slowly. Coupon? The closest object to that had been a recipe for goldfish bread.

    To this Kuroo sighed. That means Bokuto didn’t get the entire reaction in the video. Oh well. Kenma feels Kuroo move and he finds the Victoria’s Secret box has been placed on his lap. It is now he notices a thin pen line scratching out “Victoria” and Kenma’s name written on to the cover.

    “...But this has the shirt.” Kenma tips his head back to look up at Kuroo. He blinks lazily a few times before Kuroo presses a kiss to his forehead.

    “Evidently you didn’t look under the shirt.” Oh boy… Kenma lifts the lid once more and slides the shirt out of the way. White tissue paper crinkled loudly as he did so, and sure enough, there was an entire three-page packet of coupons…

**_Bang Coupon_ **

_Good for one use._

_Cut out and give to whomever you want to fuck! As long as they are single or interested._

     A barcode has some tiny print below it.

_Expires when it's forgotten about and left in a drawer._

_Sex coup. Co. Is not responsible for harm, pregnancy, or kinky tendencies of the individual. Have questions, call 411-your-mom._

 

   “So, want to use one?” Kuroo’s lips are around Kenma’s ear, and it’s kind of hard to refuse. Hell if Kenma refused, they would probably go ahead with it anyways just minus the coupon.

    It takes no convincing to entice Kenma to give into his boyfriend. The Kenma’s Secret box falls to the floor, shirt spilling out an unfolding, and the coupons somewhere under the table.

    Before long, Kenma has turned around on Kuroo’s lap. His arms around the other’s shoulders while Kuroo is trying to rid their bodies of some clothing. Kenma’s sweatshirt is the first to go, discarded atop the heavy breathing cat.

    Kuroo took control, laying them down on his double bed, and completing the achievement of undressing them fully. While the raven leans in closer to Kenma, he smirks devilishly, his long fingers gripping around Kenma’s semi hard cock. The slight choked back moan simply encourages Kuroo to keep teasing his boyfriend.

    A few words are whispered here and there, muffled replies though covered lips respond.

    Kuroo always enjoyed getting Kenma off. And tonight he was going to make sure Kenma enjoyed himself - it was his birthday after all.

    Once Kuroo had Kenma a panting and moaning mess, was when he shifted their positions lining himself up with the others ass and gently thrusting his girth i to the other. He had made sure to use enough lubricant to ensure Kenma would be comfortable while being penetrated, and the tightening of his thighs around Kuroo’s waist along with the breathy spoken words, was enough to convince Kuroo that Kenma was ready for more.

    Hey had gone a few rounds, waiting for the other and simply enjoying each other before finally laying down for the night. (Even though it was early morning.) Kenma was exhausted his smaller form curled in Kuroo’s arms as they calmed down. Hearts beating and synchronizing as their breaths because slower and deeper.

     “Thank you, Kuroo.” Kenma whispers, to which Kuroo smiles softly, his hand wiping Kenma’s hair from his face as he presses a kiss to his forehead.

    “Anything for you. Happy Birthday.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Bonus;
> 
>     Bokuto had been picking up, it was laundry day, and Kuroo had gone back to sleep after walking Kenma to his dorm.
> 
>      The man was looking for one of his socks, and when he looked under the table, found something which made up for having to pick up by himself.
> 
>     “Sweet!” he shouts and moves to get up only to hit his head on the table. Kuroo mumbles from nearby, “Give the table a coupon ya dolt.”


End file.
